You Shook Me All Night Long!
by SPNGirl88
Summary: Request "Can you do a Dean x Reader, where the reader is alone in the bunker,  dancing around in her underwear and the boys come back early from a hunt and walk in on her dancing. Which leads to Dean x Reader smut?" As requested
1. Chapter 1

Request "Can you do a Dean x Reader, where the reader is alone in the bunker, dancing around in her underwear and the boys come back early from a hunt and walk in on her dancing. Which leads to Dean x Reader smut?"

WARNINGS - SMUT!

* * *

You dried your hair in the mirror, standing wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower.

It had been nice to have a few days rest, despite the fact you'd been annoyed as hell that Sam and Dean had deemed the hunt "too dangerous" for you. You hadn't wished them goodbye or good luck, which you admit was childish but you wanted them to know how pissed off you were.

You turn off your hairdryer, putting it down on the dresser as you turn to get dressed. You put on you black lace bra and panties. But stop short of slipping on your jeans feel in hot from the shower and hairdryer. You shrug deciding to stay in your underwear for a while, it wasn't like there was anyone here to see you, the boys wouldn't be back for another 2 days.

You decide to go and get a cool drink, so make to you walk the short way to the kitchen. A photo catches your eye on the way out of the door, it was of you sitting on Dean's lap, his arms wrapped around you, the pair of you smiling as Sam snapped the picture.

You'd both had so much to drink that night, so Dean pulled you onto his lap making you laugh. You sigh deeply, yes you constantly flirted but you weren't a couple, but if you squinted at the photo a little it almost looked like you were. You shake the thoughts from your head, continuing your walk to the kitchen.

You didn't know Dean returned your feelings, or that he also had a copy of that photo tucked away in his room. Sam spent many a night trying to convince him to make a move, but he insisted it was "too dangerous", hunters don't have relationships.

Halfway to the kitchen, you decide to blast some music around. So you enter the converted entertainment room and hook up your iPod to the surround sound, clicking on a playlist you let AC/DC -"You shook me all night long" echo around the bunker. You smile to yourself as you start dancing your way to the kitchen finally.

You decide to make your drink a whiskey instead as you sway your hips to the music. This was one of your favourite songs and you rarely had chance to enjoy it that didn't include you stuck in the back of the car.

As the beat picks up you really start to let your hair down. Arms swaying, hair bouncing around, hips really rocking. You were so involved in the music you didn't hear the bunker door.

Dean and Sam finished up early, they hadn't called as they thought they'd surprise you, but it was they who had the surprise. Jaws slack as they rounded the corner seeing you dancing, oblivious to their presence.

"Damn..." Sam muttered to himself, his eyes falling over you curves, causing Dean to growl at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes, he signalled him to go for it. Here you were practically wrapped up in a bow for him, if this didn't convince him to make a move nothing would.

Sam retreated to him room, not wanting to witness what he hoped would happen. Seeing you two dance around each other was driving him nuts, he was about one step away from locking you both in a bedroom and hoping for the best.

"She's just mine, all mine..." you sing along, the words making Dean's head spin.

"Mine!" He snarled to no one, he couldn't believe how sexy you looked. Your curves moving in perfect rhythm with the song, whiskey in hand. You were his perfect woman.

As you span around something caught your eye. You look up and let put a scream of shock as you see Dean leaning against the door frame. You grab the kitchen towel, holding it against yourself mortified.

Dean resembled an animal on the hunt ad he looked at you. His eyes dark, shoulders tense, arms folded across his broad chest.

He looked bigger than normal, or maybe it was just your head spinning.

He suddenly pushes his shoulder off the door frame and stalked towards you. You backed up against the fridge, feeling like you were being hunted. You wanted to run back to your room and hide, but you were trapped under his gaze.

He takes the glass from your hand and without a word drains the remaining contents, causing you to pout in protest, placing the glass on the counter. He took another step forward, grabbing the edge of the towel you were holding against your chest, ripping it from you throwing it aside.

You gulped, nervous in front of him for the first time. He brings up his hand to your face, cupping your cheek. His thumb sliding along your bottom lips. His eyes catch yours, you see them flash with a decision and in that second he drops his lips to yours.

It wasn't gentle and timid but it wasn't rough either, it was full of need and want. You both pouring all you emotions and feeling into it. His hands drop to your hips, stroking every inch of skin he can.

You moan into his mouth as you reach up locking you hands behind his neck. You pull at the short hair at the back of his head.

You both pull back panting. His eyes searching yours for an answer to an unasked question. He must have found it, because next thing you know is he's dropped his hands to the back of your legs, pulling you to him, wrapping them against him. Making you grip to his shoulders, your lace covered breasts pushed against his chest.

He looks down, placing a kiss in the valley of your breasts. The sound that left you rang through him. It took all his strength not to throw you on the counter and fuck you there. He pulled you closer, accidently dragging your lace covered mound against the denim of his jeans.

You gasped in his ear making him groan too. He tried to focus as he carried you to his room. You reach behind you to open the door so his hands didn't leave your body, the feeling of those rough hands on your smooth skin was driving you wild.

He drops you on his bed climbing up your body slowly, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as he goes. He reaches down and removes your panties, you sit up slightly so he can do the same with your bra.

He drops a searing kiss to your lips "You're fucking perfect" he whispers against your lips, his voice husky making you shiver.

"You're wearing far too many clothes" you whisper back making him laugh. You pull at his t-shirt, removing it throwing it across the room. You run your hand over his hard back as he suckled on your neck, you dig your nails into the hard muscle, causing him to nip the soft skin of your collar bone in reply.

He pulls back standing up to remove his jeans. You slide your hand down your body, dipping your fingers between your legs. Gasping at how wet you are, you slide your fingers over your clit.

"Oh fuck" your eyes fall back to Dean, who's now completely naked, watching you hand as you play with yourself. He suddenly snaps out of whatever spell he was under.

He goes to bury his hand between your silky folds but your voice stops him.

"Dean please, I just need you. Please" you beg, you needed him inside of you so bad it hurt.

He climbs back up your body kissing you deeply. He lifts you legs around his hips as he positions himself at your entrance, looking back at you, giving you a chance to change you mind.

Tightening your legs around him, you nodded "Please". He thrusts forward burying himself inside of you.

Every ounce of air rushes from your body, you focus on trying to breathe. He fills every inch of you perfectly.

He starts thrusting into you, "Fuck y/n"

"Dean.." you pant into his ear as you cling to his back. He ups his speed, skin slapping against skin.

"So fucking tight, Fuck baby you feel so good" he moans in your ear, nibbling it lightly

You senses are in overdrive, every nerve on edge, every touch amplified.

You moans get louder, "Dean, oh baby" he grunts in reply. Picking up his speed once more, lifting your leg higher burying himself deeper inside of you.

"Oh God Dean I'm gonna come!" You whimper to him

"Come for me baby, my Y/n..." his words send you over the edge into heaven pulling him with you, shouting your name. He rides out his high, letting you come back down to earth with him.

You watch each other speechless, had that just happened?

"Your Y/n?" You finally ask, you almost think you see a blush fly over his face

"Mine! All mine! " He smiles down at you quoting the song, taken your lips in his once more. "I love you Y/n"

You gasp in shock, smiling like crazy You respond with a kiss

"I love you too, for a long time. Why didn't you say anything?" You demand, you could have been having amazing sex for a while.

"Cause you deserve better than me..." you stop him before he can continue

"Dean, there is no better than you..."


	2. Author's Notes

Hi all, my "reader" stories are having to be changed.

Apparently they are in violation of the terms and if I don't change them I will be reported and possibly removed. So they will now have an OC character name, instead of being a character insert story.

But you can find all the stories as character inserts on Tumblr - **SPNImpalaImagines**

Or on Archive of our own - **LadyKayl**

Sorry all :( xx


End file.
